


I Don't Cuddle

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: #MystradeStoryTime and other Twitter nonsense [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Cuddles, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Another #MystradeStoryTime posted on Twitter @trying2scribbleGreg saves Mycroft with the triple Cs; cute coffee cuddles :)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: #MystradeStoryTime and other Twitter nonsense [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	I Don't Cuddle

Mycroft ran a hand through his hair, messing it about in all wayward directions. He never allowed himself to do that. Today was a bad day.

Too many people insisted on doing the same easy jobs and leaving Mycroft with the impossible.

'No one else could pull it off, Holmes. You're the genius for the job.'

It was laziness wrapped up in compliments and false niceties. Well, they were true in most respects. Mycroft could do anything with perfection. That didn't mean he should have to do everything, though. Not everything required perfection. Especially not these particular jobs. Nothing required intense attention to detail and failure wouldn't cause deaths or injuries to any person or place.

People were idiots though.

In the middle of his latest internalised rant Greg walked through his door like he owned the place. Mycroft supposed he did in a way.

_ Most _ people were idiots he corrected.

"Hiya, love. You look terrible."

"I feel terrible."

"I can fix that." Greg smiled brightly and lifted a hand that was holding a hot drinks cup. Mycroft perked up at the sight.

"Coffee?"

"Coffee." Greg nodded and placed it on Mycroft's desk as he sat opposite in a waiting chair. "Toffee syrup, sugar, and cream. I sensed an emergency."

Mycroft lifted the cup and removed the lid to sniff the contents. Greg just happened forgot to tell him that his nose had hit cream.

"Your senses are impeccable as ever." A soft sigh followed as Mycroft sipped delicately.

Greg chuckled and leaned forward in the chair, tucking his feet under it. "They won't tell me one thing, though." He teased.

Mycroft raised a playful eyebrow in question. His mood was already lifted infinitely. "Indeed?"

"Yepp. They won't tell me if cuddles are required."

Mycroft scoffed. "I don't cuddle." Greg knew better. He tilted his head. Mycroft sighed. "I don't cuddle at work."

Greg hummed. "Not even if, say, I bribed your PA not to disturb you for 20 minutes unless the fate of the Earth depended on it?"

"I..."

Mycroft's mouth closed. Opened. Closed.

"I can't even bribe Anthea." He said incredulously.

Greg's smile turned to a grin. He tapped the side of his nose with a finger and winked. "I can have secrets."

A moment passed. Mycroft allowed his whole body to relax.

No more words were needed. Greg stood and rounded the desk. He pushed Mycroft's chair away from the desk with Mycroft still in it and wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders. Mycroft fell forward to rest his head against Greg's middle.

He squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his own arms to fit around Greg.

Greg kissed the crown of his head.

"I still don't cuddle at work."

"I love you too."


End file.
